Secrets are never secrets at Hogwarts
by GetYourGleekOn
Summary: Secrets are around every corner at Hogwarts... 22 drabbles about various secrets kept and revealed at Hogwarts, for the 'Six Billion Secrets Challenge' on the HPFC. Various Pairings.
1. DracoHermione Disguising the Pain

**Secret 1**:

Today, I realized that the people that smile and laugh the most are the ones who are suffering the most. Because laughter isn't only the best medicine, it's also the best disguise. I should know, of all people.

* * *

**Title**: Disguising the Pain

**Pairing/Main Character**: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer**: Who told you that I owned Harry Potter? Whoever it was, please go burn their house down, because it belongs to the genius J.K Rowling.

* * *

I never knew that Malfoy was so… sad. I saw him crying in the corridor today… and I mean really crying. There was absolutely nothing fake about it.

Malfoy usually is so cocky and cheerful and he makes it seem like no one can hurt his feelings. But to see him like that made me kind of respect him a little. His life can't be as good as everyone assumes it is, I guess. But does that give him the right to treat me the way he does? Sometimes I feel like breaking down and crying because of the things he says to me. But I don't, because I just try and act all happy. I guess you could say that in this way, Malfoy and I are in the same boat.

But the main thing that happened was that today, I realized that the people that smile and laugh the most are the ones who are suffering the most. Because laughter isn't only the best medicine, it's also the best disguise. I should know, of all people.


	2. TomMinerva Nothing

**Secret 2**:

Do you know how bad it hurts when I walk past you in the hallways and you act like I'm nothing? How I told you how I felt and you just blew it off? It hurts badly. No one understands why it does, but I do. And I know you do too. Was it so hard for you just to say, "I don't love you"?

* * *

**Title**: Nothing

**Pairing/Main Character**: Tom Riddle Jr./Minerva McGonagall

**Disclaimer**: I thought maybe it would be cool to write my disclaimer in French: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, il appartient à JK Rowling!

* * *

It was almost common practice for girls at Hogwarts to publicly drool over Tom Riddle. He was insanely handsome; he was charming and had a mysterious aura of a sort surrounding him.

No girl dared to admit it to Tom's face that they were completely and utterly in love with him, though. What if he turned them down? They surely couldn't deal with the initial pain of rejection, let alone ridicule from others for pouring her heart out all over the place.

But once, a girl did. She was a Gryffindor, of course, since no one else would attempt that feat, named Minerva McGonagall. It was strange, since no Gryffindor had ever admitted they liked a Slytherin before, at least in front of said Slytherin, but to Tom Riddle? The other girls laughed, Minerva would surely fail…

"Tom," Minerva said, not seeming the least bit nervous til she started the next part of the sentence, "I-I really like you, well... love you… would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Tom raised an eyebrow and looked around at the gaggle of giggling Slytherin girls surrounding him. Without another word, he strode off down the corridor.

**The Next Day...**

A letter dropped onto the breakfast table in front of Tom the next morning. He opened it, sighing. In neat, curly handwriting, it read:

_Do you know how bad it hurts when I walk past you in the hallways and you act like I'm nothing? How I told you how I felt and you just blew it off? It hurts badly. No one understands why it does, but I do. And I know you do too. Was it so hard for you just to say, "I don't love you"?_

There was no name at the end, but Tom knew exactly who it was from…


	3. DracoAstoria She's my best friend

****

Secret 3

:

You are my best friend. I haven't known you for even a year, yet I trust you more than friends I've had for years. I can tell you anything, you don't judge me. You're one of the best friends I've ever had, never leave me. Thank you so much, I wanted to remind you that I love you.

* * *

**Title**: She's my best friend

**Pairing/Main Character**: Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine. So don't sue!

* * *

He was a seventh year, she was a fifth, but nobody questioned that there was some sort of spark between Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.

They spent all their time together, smiling and laughing, Draco treated Astoria like he treated no other person. He treated her kindly.

At first, people wondered whether she was his cousin or something, Draco Malfoy always acted so coldly towards people, and this was not the Draco Malfoy they knew. He was never actually nice to people. Then they noticed that Astoria seemed to blush around Draco. Everyone wanted to know what was going on.

**Sometime later…**

"Hey, 'Storia!" Draco shouted as he ran down the dungeon's hallway.

"Hi, Draco," Astoria smiled at her blonde friend.

"I can tell you anything, right?"

"Of course Draco…"

"You are my best friend. I haven't known you for even a year, yet I trust you more than friends I've had for years." Draco said, and Astoria blushed. Obviously she had no idea what was coming, "I can tell you anything, you don't judge me."

"That's okay, Drake, you're my friend…"

"You're one of the best friends I've ever had, never leave me. Thank you so much, I wanted to remind you that I love you."

_Remind?_ Astoria thought, Draco had never actually said that.

And then, in front of the passing Slytherins, Draco kissed Astoria fair on the lips.


	4. TomMinerva Can't help but smile

**Secret 4**:

You broke my heart. I want to hate you. But just hearing your voice, I can't stop smiling.

* * *

**Title**: Can't help but smile

**Pairing/Main Character**: Tom Riddle Jr./Minerva McGonagall

**Disclaimer**: Oh My Rowling! What are you thinking? I haven't Accio'd the rights to Harry Potter… yet.

**A/N: **This one's like a sequel to the first TomMinerva one, 'Nothing'. It's what happens after Minerva sends the letter to Tom.

* * *

Tom Riddle had taken Minerva's heart and crushed it into tiny pieces. Angry, depressed… she felt every single negative emotion that one person could possibly feel. She thought that Tom would've liked her because she was brave enough to tell him how she felt. Even the other Gryffindor girls couldn't even attempt this, let alone even approach the boy. She wanted, well needed, to talk to him, and ask him what was going around in that gorgeous head of his. She ventured into the dungeons, the place where the Slytherin's had their Common room and dormitories. She saw Tom walking towards the portrait, and stopped him before he could even think of saying the password.

"Tom," Minerva said, not as strong and brave as she was the last time she talked to him.

"Hmm… Minerva, hello…" he said, sounding quite pre-occupied. "Why are you in the dungeons at this hour?"

_He knows my name?_ she thought. She could feel herself smiling widely at the Slytherin prefect, confusing him. _Oh, why am I thinking like this?_

"I thought you'd hate me, after what happened." Tom said.

"I almost started hating you, but I couldn't bear to." Minerva explained, "You broke my heart. I want to hate you. But just hearing your voice, I can't stop smiling."

"I guess I owe you an apology."

"Yes, you do." Minerva felt much stronger now.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"Come with me to the Yule Ball. Then I would forgive you."

"Okay, Minerva. I would be honoured."

"Thank you, Tom. Good night." Minerva turned around and walked off to the Gryffindor tower. She was now officially the luckiest girl in the whole Wizarding world.


	5. ChoCedric Listening

**Secret 5**:

People wonder why I don't talk about what's bothering me. What's the reason? Because whenever I try to talk, there's always someone there to point out that their life is worse. My problem doesn't matter. The conversation always gets to the person on the other end. Can't someone just listen? Just once?

* * *

**Title**: Listening

**Pairing/Main Character**: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory

**Disclaimer: **No. Just no.

**A/N: **This is an entry in Cho Chang's diary. (Yes, apparently she has a diary…) There will be a sequel to this one.

* * *

No one ever listens. All their problems are too big to even notice mine. They see me crying, and ask what's wrong. I tell them, "oh nothing," then say, "Really, Cho." So I start to tell them that I can never get over Cedric. That I was sure he was the love of my life and I was going to marry him someday. Then he entered that tournament, I said, "Please, Cedric, it's too dangerous…" but he just smiled at me and told me that nothing bad would happen.

Then they say that I should just get over it; it happened over a year ago, it's in the past and I can't have him back. And then they say that they have boyfriend issues, homework issues _now_. Like that compares.

Now I've just stopped telling them what actually is wrong, and convince them that it really is nothing. People wonder why I don't talk about what's bothering me. What's the reason? Because whenever I try to talk, there's always someone there to point out that their life is worse. My problem doesn't matter. The conversation always gets to the person on the other end. Can't someone just listen? Just once?


End file.
